


What if?

by Applesweets10



Series: Pieces set in stone [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dismemberment, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesweets10/pseuds/Applesweets10
Summary: What if Lewis had an adopted sister, that was Arthur's age? What if she made a move on him, when she noticed him alone, while his friends talked, oblivious to the pain they're causing to the mechanic? What if they dated?What if this sister died, the same day Lewis died in that cave, just in a different place?The events play out the same way, but the addition of a new player may tipped the scales in favor of a happier path.(Just basically a one shot where Arthur isn't a 3rd wheel, and was in a relationship with someone else).





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to make a story about MSA, but I don't want to make a multi chapter story. And I wanted to planned for something else in the future. So this is just a one shot.  
> Arthur gets a girlfriend, hooray! Now he's not a 3rd wheel!! And LewisXVivi is still canon!!
> 
> Also, I accidentally make Mystery just a tiiiiny bit unlikable, but what can ya do?

It was just a walk...  
  
At least, that's what Arthur told himself. But no.  
  
In reality, he's dating a (really cute) waitress at his best friend's family restaurant.  
  
He didn't know why he agreed to this, why he accepted her invitation?  
  
Well, she wasn't a total stranger. He saw her for months now, working at the Pepper Paradiso. Talking to Lewis, he learned that she's Alexa Pepper, a new sister his mother adopted, after they found her on the streets.  
  
She hasn't spoken a word, since they found her, only nodding to know she's listening.  
  
She doesn't have much of a reaction. Like a lifeless statue.  
  
That is...until Lewis and Vivi started dating.  
  
Naturally, Arthur was happy for them, but as time passed, they seem to get closer together...always out on dates...talking to each other...laughing...acting cute...  
  
When had he started to get jealous?  
  
He became the third wheel, the buddy awkwardly sweezed in the middle.  
  
Arthur feels left out, and alone...  
  
He wished things were back to the way before.  
  
He wished he could be happy like they were...  
  
But Vivi is the only girl he knew, and he wasn't gay.  
  
So who would actually want to da--  
  
A piece of paper was left on his table, along with the bill.  
  
It was a number, and the basic " _call me_ " you'd see on TV shows.  
  
He turned and saw the red headed girl, holding a tray, but staring intently at him.  
  
A cold shiver ran down his spine. It soon passed.  
  
Arthur pointed at himself, Alexa nodded.  
  
He stood up and approach her, wanting to refuse the paper.  
  
"U...uhhh...hey?" He said, Alexa nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"So...so uhh...did you give this to me?" Another nod.  
  
"T...thanks for the offer..." Arthur scratched the back of his head "But...but I have to say..." he trailed off, when the girl grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze. Not a hard one, just a midly tight one.  
  
He see another piece of paper placed in his hand.  
  
"Just a walk" he read out loud.  
  
"A walk?" He repeated, she nodded.  
  
"B...but to where?" A shrug was his reply. He guessed she meant "where ever".  
  
There was a moment of silence, where he decided whether or not to accept the da--walk.  
  
Vivi, after noticing him, realized what's going on and is grinning at him, mouthing the word "yes".  
  
Lewis nodded and gave a thumbs up, meaning he approves.  
  
He looked at them, then at the paper, then at Alexa.  
  
With a sigh, he mouthed "yes..." very quietly, but it was loud enough for the girl to hear.  
  
She smiled, and put down the tray, and apron. Then grabbed his hand.  
  
"W-w-wait!! We're going like, now?! Right now--hey!!" Arthru protested, but it was no use, as she dragged him out of the restaurant, while his two friends were waving behind him.  
  
Arthur noticed the sharp glare she gave to Lewis, just before the leave, but made no comment on it.  
  
So here he was, on the sidewalk, with a girl.  
  
Needless to say, he was nervous. What do people say on (not)dates?  
  
"S...so...how's working at the Pepper Paradiso?" He blurted out, because the silence was scaring him.  
  
The girl looked at him for a moment then pulled out a book.  
  
" _Normal, not my first time working as a waitress_ " was writtwn on one of the pages.  
  
"Oh...well...what was your previous job, then?" He asked. He swear her eyes seem to darkened for a moment, then she wrote.  
  
" _Can't remember_ "  
  
"Oh..." he looked down, embarrassed. He shouldn't have that, now she must think he's a jerk.  
  
A hand was put on his shoulder.  
  
Arthur looked up, to see a smile has graced her lips.  
  
He was surpise. He hasn't seen her smile, since he first saw her.  
  
To be honest, she looked cute, with that little smile.  
  
He let out a small chuckled.  
  
"Sorry for asking that, I shouldn't have...." he apologized. Alexa shook her head, still smiling.  
  
" _It's ok_ " said the note shoved in front of his face.  
  
" _Besides, your face when you're curious was cute_ " Arthur reeled back, face red as a tomato.  
  
Alexa let out a sound that's like a giggle.  
  
He got up again, still blushing.  
  
"H-hey! That's no fun!!" He stuttered.

* * *

This repeated for the next hour. All they did was walk in a circle, exchaning notes and some jokes.

Along that time, Arthur couldn't feel any more happier.  
  
He's completely relaxed, during the walk, and was talking at lightning speed, all varying topics (mostly about mechanics).  
  
Alexa nodded, and listened, clearly interested, even taking notes.  
  
This is one of the few times he found someone of similar interest. Even Vivi and Lewis weren't as invested as he was in the art of engineering.  
  
Eventually, they went back to the restaurant.  
  
As soon as they walked in, Vivi rammed into him, bombarding him with questions.  
  
Alexa took this oppurtunity to walk away, to the kitchen.  
  
After answering all of her questions, the two got in the van and leave.  
  
Arthur stared intently at the piece of paper containing Alexa's phone number.  
  
"So are you gonna call her back?" Vivi asked out of nowhere, which made him jump.  
  
"VIVI!!" he shouted "I'm driving!!".  
  
"But you are gonna call back, right?" She leaned on his shoulder with a sly grin.  
  
He focused on driving, instead. Still holding onto that paper.

* * *

He did called back.  
  
(Or rather, texted back, since he learned she couldn't talk.)  
  
And that spawned a 5 month long relationship.  
  
It was the whole package. Awkward dates, even more awkward kissing, dates (even doubles dates), meeting the parents/uncle, memories, anniversaries, new experiences.  
  
Things were looking up for him. He starts having a normal sleep schedule, instead of spending countless hours on projects. Is eating healthier, and even told his friends how he felt and now they're getting along again.  
  
He's not even as scared at ghost as he used to be.  
  
All because he agreed to take a walk with Alexa.  
  
His "tail" to Arthur's "shooting star", as Vivi put it.  
  
Alexa had improvements too.  
  
Since dating Arthur, she had become more sociable. Started to smile more and acting like a hyperactive little girl. Both are learning ASL, and are now communicating mostly through that.  
  
She was also seeing a therapist, and has recovered parts of her memory (did he forgot to mentiom Alexa has amnesia).  
  
It was approaching their six month anniversary, he had prepared a gift for her.  
  
" _Are you sure you'll be alright?_ " She signed, as he packed the last remaining equipment onto the van.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." He wiped some sweat off his brow and smiled. "It's only a short investigation, we'll be back by sundown." He said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Ok, lover birds!! We better hurry if we want to make it back in time!!" Lewis shouted from the front seat.  
  
"You're the one to talk, you're all smooching up with Vivi!!" That little exclaim caused Lewis to blush and both girls present to laughed out loud. Mystery, the team's mascot, onyl rolled his eyes and jumped onto the front seat.  
  
" _Have a safe trip, you four._ " Alexa signed, then stepped back.  
  
Arthur turned to get on, but not before giving his girlfriend a box wrapped in a purple and yellow ribbon.  
  
"Be sure to open it, when I get back. I made it for you. Happy anniversary, Ale--"his words were interrupted, when his girlfriend smashed her lips into his.  
  
After getting over the shock, he kissed back.  
  
They pulled away, staring into each other's eyes, face flushing red.  
  
A car horn reminded him that he had to go. So with one final smile and wave, he ran off and get inside the van.  
  
Arthur watched from the rear view mirror as the van drove off, Alexa waved back at him, still clutching the gift in her hands.  
  
He smiled then focused on the road.  
  
After all, it was one silly cave, how long could it take?

* * *

Alexa was anxious.  
  
No, she was f#cking TERRIFIED.  
  
Alexa patiently waited for her boyfriend's safe return, in front of the his house, the Kingsmen Mechanic.  
  
She even wore a special green dress, just for the date.  
  
But it's been hours, the sun has long since setted. She looked at the time, 9 o'clock.  
  
Where was he? Did something happened? She was sure Lewis or Vivi would have called or something.

That's it, she couldn't take it.  
  
Walking to the garage, she walked to Lance's pick up truck (luckily, he kept the keys on the dashboard), turned it on, then started to drive.  
  
Lance's screams of protest became background noise,  as the girl drove to the cave site they were investigating.  
  
Hang out with paranormal investigators, and they give you the scoop of all their latest projects.  
  
That's how she was able to find the cave, and Arthur so quickly.  
  
But the poor girl was not prepared for what she saw.  
  
Laying at the entrance of the cave, was Arthur.  
  
Laying in a pool of his own blood...  
  
Blood that came from the bump on his left arm.  
  
Which was missing.  
  
Alexa let out a scream, then jumped off to rush go his side.  
  
She cried, and screamed, slapping him. Doing anything to get him to open his eyes. But he wouldn't  
  
He was breathing, at least that was good.  
  
Alexa probably should tend to the bump first.  
  
Tearing a part of her purple jacket, she wrapped it around his shoulder to stop the bleeding.  
  
A bark interrupted her work, as Mystery and Vivi ran up to her.  
  
"Alexa?! What are you doing?!" Vivi asked, but stopped and gasped "ARTHUR!!" She rushed to his side, pannicking.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh god! What happened?!" She exclaimed, but  Alexa couldn't talk. Instead, she gestured to the truck.  
  
Vivi undersrood, and together they carried Arthur to the truck.  
  
All the while, she wondered where Lewis meant, as she didn't see him anywhere.  
  
" _Vivi? Where is my brother?_ " She signed, hoping Vivi would understand.  
  
But being too occupied with Arthur, she didn't noticed.  
  
Alexa looked at Mystery, who only gave a shrug. But she noticed the dog looked...somber. Like...remorse...or regret...  
  
(And don't think she didn't noticed the blood around his snout).  
  
She simply got off, and walked inside the cave, determined.  
  
She may love Arthur, but she also love Lewis, who was her brother.  
  
No way in hell was she leavign him behind.  
  
"Hey wait!!" Vivi called out "Arthur needs help!!"  
  
She glared back, internally mad. Had this woman forgot her boyfriend was still in there?!  
  
Vivi shut up immediately.  
  
That caused her to want to find Lewis more.  
  
Stepping into a crossroads, Alexa pondered which way to go.  
  
A green mist started to flood her vision.  
  
She wondered what was going on.  
  
A flash of red, then Alexa found herself elsewhere.  
  
She had no time to panic, as a pain exploded in her head.  
  
Touching her forehead, she felt something wet.  
  
It was red.  
  
Without another thought, the girl collasped on the ground, the world went black.

* * *

It has been months.  
  
Months since that day in the cave.  
  
Months since Arthut Kingsmen lost his arm.  
  
Months since Lewis went missing.  
  
Months since Alexa was killed in an alleyway.  
  
Months since Vivi lost her memories on two of the most important people of his life.  
  
He spent nights and days working. Not properly caring for himself, despite uncle Lance telling him to.  
  
He couldn't stop.  
  
This is way more important.  
  
To find him again, he would risk everything.  
  
He couldn't afford to lose his friend too.  
  
It's what Alexa would have wanted.  
  
Nowadays, sleep is a rarity. Often times he takes naps, only to wake up 2 hours later and continue the work.  
  
Like right now.  
  
Arthur's passed out on the work table, which is littered with paper, broken pencils, empty coffee cups, and machine parts (for his metal arm).  
  
All he sees in his dreams are this green mist, and whispers in the dark.  
  
But tonight, it's different.  
  
The mist is a deep violet, tonight.  
  
And for once, the darkness is lluminated with glowing violet crystals, and dimly lit fireflies strewn about.  
  
The crystals paved a road in front ot him.  
  
Seeing no other choice, he walked down it.  
  
Something about this seems...familiar...  
  
But he can't quite put his finger on it.  
  
Walking further along, Arthur stopped.  
  
In front of him, was a figure.  
  
Same gorgeuos red hair, that sway slightly in the wind.  
  
Same yellow dress with a green stripe going down the middle, with the same purple tunic.  
  
And the same small smile on her face.

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"A...Alexa...?" He called out, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Her response was something he imagined for the longest time.  
  
"Yes, Arthur...it's me..." her voice...it was smoothe soft, with a light echo.  
  
Exactly how he thought she would sound like.  
  
"H...how...y...you w-w-were...?" He walked over to Alexa, cupping her face in his hands.  
  
Her skin felt ice cold.  
  
"Shot dead in alleyway? Yes...I was..." Alexa looked down, then back at him.  
  
"But I guess I refuse to stay dead..." her smile faltered, as the skin fade away completely, right before his eyes.  
  
Even the purple tunic withered away, leaving only the dress.  
  
Her lower jaw was gone.  
  
Her red hair extended and now has an iridescent glow to it.  
  
Her eyes are just empty sockets with a deep violet glow.  
  
He soon was staring at a floating skull, with boney arms, and a long flowing hair.  
  
Arthur stepped back, terrified.  
  
"Y...Y...You..." he stammered, and fell on the ground, scooting away.  
  
Alexa sighed (how did she do that, she's a ghost) "Yes...I'm a ghost now...don't act suprise, you are a paranomal investigator." She pointed out.  
  
"Y...yeah!! But I didn't expect my girlfriend to come back as one!!" He shouted back, still surpise.  
  
"Why did it took you 6 months to come back anyway?!" He aksed.  
  
Her eyes spcket narrowed, like to imitate sad eyes. She rubbed her boney arm, and looked away.  
  
"I was always there, Arthur...it's only now that I have enough power to manifest in your dreams..." she put a hand on his shoulder, where his arm was tore off.  
  
"I saw your arm...I bandaged you...and went back to look for Lewis..." the name Lewis made his eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Lewis?!" He shot up, shaking her. "Oh god!! Lewis!! Where is he?! Is he alive?! Why can't Vivi remembered him or you?!" He asked, hyperventilating, in his own dream.  
  
A slap to the fave stopped Arthur's tirade.  
  
"Geez, your girlfriend came back from the dead, and you're asking about my missing brother. To answer your question, no." She crossed her arms "I wasn't able to even go in the cave, before I got killed..."  
  
"Oh..." Arthur scratched his head "sorry..." the tears flowed down again.  
  
He felt something warm wipping his face. It was Alexa's hand.  
  
"No...I'm sorry...for showing up all of the sudden...I should have laid it down gently...I know how you get panicky you can get." The glow in her hair dimmed a bit, so did her eyes.  
  
Arthur decided to hug her, gripping his girlfriend tightly.  
  
Naturally, she hugged back.  
  
This time, she felt warm, like a calming flame.  
  
"I...I don't understand any of this...this is too much to take in..." he admitted.  
  
"It was for me too...which is why it took so long to get back to you..." she said, touching his cheek.  
  
"But...I think we got time to figure things out." She said, getting up (he noticed she was floating a few inches off the ground)  
  
He stood up too, and grabbed a hold of her hand.  
  
"So...what now? Will you..." Arthur bit his lips, not wanting to say what he wanted to say.  
  
His girl picked it up "No, I'm not gonna fade away, Arthur. We still have to find Lewis, and figured what happened in that cave." She explained.  
  
"Wait, you don't know what happened?" His response was a head shake.  
  
"Believe me, I tried, but I'm too weak. I know as much as the police and you." She float around him.  
  
"But...I think he's still out there...whether he's dead or alive, I don't know..." That was the only reassuring thing about this whole thing.  
  
"Really?! Then...then that's great!! I actually planned a trip around the states to find him!!" Arthur smiled again, which made her giggled.  
  
"That's the first time I saw you laugh in a while..." she admitted.  
  
"Well...it's been a rough few months..." Arthur scratched his head again.  
  
All of the sudden, she planted, what he could assume was a kiss, onto his forehead.  
  
"At least we're back. Together, we might have hope finding him." She said, determination in her voice.

They both laughed, and spent the rest of their time in the dream talking. Just getting to know one another agan. There was a lot of information to take in, but they know each other enough to understand.  
  
Arthur soon had to wake up, finding himself surprisingly on bed. And judging by his clock, 7 hours has passed.  
  
In front of him, was the spectral outline of Alexa, remind him that the dream was real.  
  
She's back, and is as determined as he was to find Lewis.  
  
Except this time, hovering above her chest, was the gift he made on their anniversary.  
  
It was originally a locket, a 4-point spray painted yellow star shaped locket. With another 4-point star welded behind it, also spray painted, but with a deep violet, Her favorite color.  
  
It wasn't his best work, but buy an actual locket was surpisingly difficult.  
  
When she died, no one was able to find it, so they assume it was stolen.  
  
But now here it is.  
  
"I loved it, Arthur...thank you." She said, clutching tge locket.  
  
"Y...you're welcome, Alexa..." he scratched his head.  
  
"You need to shower" she said.  
  
"But I just got up..." her glare shut him, and hecquickly got into the bathroom.  
  
He forgot she was like a mom.  
  
But he wasn't complanining.  
  
...that sounded way better, in his head.

* * *

"Alexa!!" Vivi hugged the ghost of her friend, minutes after her memories of Alexa was restored.  
  
"Nice to see you, again, Vivi. How have you been?" Said friend hugged back, but not as tightly.  
  
After one month of planning, all 4 of them were ready to go on a cross-country road trip to find Lewis.  
  
Vivi was informed of Alexa's return, but since she doesn't remember her, it was difficult. She was only interested because Alexa's a ghost.  
  
She only recovered them when she asked to looked at Alexa's locket/anchor thing, and accidentally opened it.  
  
Which caused her eyes to have a violet glow, and suddenly, her memories were restored.  
  
She still doesn't remember Lewis, but at least it was much progress after 7 months of nothing.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot about you!! But didn't you died!? How are you back!? Do you have unfinished business!?" Alexa looked at Arthur for help her, but all he does and give a wave and starts the engine of the van.  
  
"Vivi, we have to go and find my brother. I promise I'll answer your question on the road." Alexa released Vivi then floated up to the van, deliberately ignoring Vivi's comment of "You have a brother?".  
  
After settling into her seat at the back, she turned to see mystery staring at her, with almost a sorrowful look.  
  
"I know you had something to do with that cave, Mystery...Lewis missing, my death, Arthur's arm...being a ghost allows me see who you really are..." her vocie waa low and dangerous, the "dog" did not falter.  
  
"But...for their sake..." she turned to the two passagers up front, then back at Mystery "and the fact you seem genuinely regretting that decision, I'll let it slide..." Mystery expression hasn't changed, but he nodded.  
  
"But know this..." her hair stopped glowing, but her violet eyes make up for it "three strikes..." her hand was engulfed in a purple aura "and I don't care how old or powerful you are..." the hand moved dangerously closed to the "dog"'s neck.  
  
_**"YoU'rE oUt...**_ " she finished, with her voice low, and echo-y.  
  
Mystery only stared, and nodded, no visible reaction from the threat.  
  
She pulled her hand back, purple aura gone, and hair glowing again.  
  
"You two ok back there?!" Arthur called out.  
  
"Nothing, dear!!" She waved at him, feigning ignorance.  
  
Mystery barked happily.  
  
"Ok, let's go!!" And with that, the gang was off.

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: let me know if you want to see chapters featuring the three MSA music video. If not, then R&R, and i hope you enjoy this One shot!!


End file.
